The Last Name
by Ms.KClare
Summary: Light loves Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki loves Light. But they both know that L and Kira cannot coexist. One of them has to die, and Light Yagami makes the obvious choice.


**A/N: I've been meaning to write a Death Note fanfic for what seems like forever! I finally had a plot idea that I loved and here present to you. The POV will alternatively switch between L and Light. The story starts with amnesic Light, during the Yotsuba arc.**

 **Warning for character death and mild yaoi suggestiveness. My wake-me-up-at-1am plot bunny ^_^**

* * *

L and Light were lying in bed, with only the lamps on the tables next to the bed switched on. There was the faint buzzing of the running laptop that had been abandoned in a flurry of kissing that ended up with both of them lying side by side tangled among the bedsheets, panting.

L turned his head to look at Light, whose eyes were half-opened and staring up at the ceiling. He had a small smile on his lips, the one that he only had for L. The genuine smile that he showed only his lover.

 _Lovers,_ L mused. _They were lovers now._

"L Lawliett." L said quietly, looking at Light's beautiful face, tracing every outline of his features with his big black eyes.

Light raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look at the detective.

"Huh?" he inquired.

L looked away from Light's questioning eyes, and smirked. "You'll understand."

He got off the bed, but Light grabbed his wrist with one hand and pulled him to the soft covers again. He held L by the waist and pulled him, snuggling his nose into the older man's neck.

"It's a name, and the last name is British. I'd like to think that it's yours, but why would you tell me that?" Light asked him.

"It's because I trust you, Light. And there is a 94% chance you are no longer Kira," L drawled and on seeing Light's glare quickly added, "If you used to be….which I am quite sure of."

"I could be" Light said, after a moment of silence between the two geniuses.

"Yes, I suppose you could." L replied simply.

"But I'm not." Light kissed him, looking right into those inky black wells that were Ryuuzaki's eyes.

Light Yagami always wondered why and how he fell for Ryuuzaki. The man was sloppy, childish, annoying and had disgusting eating habits. Light also never thought he himself was homosexual, not that he had shown any sexual preference before. But L seemed to change that. Light was aware that he himself was quite the opposite of Ryuuzaki, but at the same time he knew they were perfect reflections of each other.

Ryuuzaki was Light, and Light was Ryuuzaki. They were as perfect and flawed as each other, and so perfect and flawed as each other that it didn't matter that they were both male. Such magic was irrespective of gender, sexuality or any other silly human traits.

They had been meant to fall in love.

Light could smugly say that it had been him who had seduced the world's greatest detective. He had been persistent with his small quasi-inconspicuous efforts: "accidentally" walking out of the shower stark naked, trailing his fingers lightly over the detective's hand while reaching for something, and even going to the length of tantalizingly eating a piece of cheesecake one night.

It had been one of the insomniac Ryuuzaki's diva-like whims to suddenly eat cake at 3 in the morning. As he happily dragged a groggy and half-asleep Light to the kitchen, Light formulated an evil plan. L cut himself a huge slab of white chocolate cake and sat at the kitchen counter across Light, who was now fully awake and smirking.

"That evil smirk is a percent up for your chances of being Kira, Light." L smiled sweetly at his suspect, indicating nothing in his expression that he was accusing Light to be a serial murderer.

Light ignored him and got up from his seat and went to the fridge behind L, pulled out a strawberry cheesecake, cut himself a slice and returned to his seat. All this while he could feel L's eyes boring inquisitively into his very soul, as if trying to figure out why Light's usual aversion to sweet food had so abruptly changed.

Light looked at L straight in the eye and slowly stabbed the cake, bringing a small piece to his mouth. He let a small portion of his pink tongue show as he licked his fork clean, dramatically closing his eyes while he did. L's usually placid face twitched slightly and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly.

Light took an entire strawberry and bit on it, and he let the juice dribble down his chin licking his lips slowly.

The result was a very turned on L jumping Light right in the middle of the kitchen. The rest was history. Neither Light nor L would admit that they were completely enchanted by each other. L knew that he had fallen in love with Light, his main suspect.

But deep down, L was L, and despite his feelings he wouldn't hesitate a bit to have Light arrested if he was Kira. Yes, he'd be devastated and would probably change forever, but Ryuuzaki's feelings didn't matter. It would always be L versus Kira.

* * *

The blades of the helicopter sounded noisily as L landed. They had finally caught Kira- Higuchi- and were close to the end of this case. The murderous notebook had been handed to L and he held it up with his two fingers, inspecting it closely. He looked up to see the huge monster looming over Higuchi and his eyes widened in shock. Light reached out for the notebook and the detective handed it over to him.

Light felt the black notebook in his hands. It looked so harmless and innocent. He felt a sharp pang in his head. It instantaneously surged through his skull, and he screamed. There were images and conversations he never remembered having before, and all the gaps in his memory of meeting L suddenly filled up with detailed information. All the pieces of his memory slowly fell into place.

But there was only one thing that screamed coherently through all this.

Light Yagami was Kira.

* * *

Light stood in his empty bedroom looking out of the window into the dark night and the deserted street outside, unconsciously touching his left wrist where the handcuff had been. He tried not to think of the person on the other end of the chain- Ryuuzaki…no, L Lawliett.

Everything had gone exactly as Light planned. He had been cleared of all suspicions based on evidence of him not being Kira. But L hadn't changed one bit. It was as if he knew the whole entire truth. And he still believed that Light was Kira.

Light balled his fists. How could he fall in love with the one person who could ruin everything? He was Kira's worst rival, and Light actually….he still couldn't stop. He loved him, true- but he knew that L and Kira couldn't co-exist. One of them had to die, and the choice was obvious.

Light pulled out his wallet and took out the sealed Death Note paper. He went to his desk, chose a pen and began writing.

 _"Dies peacefully of heart failure in sleep on the 5th of November, 4:44 am."_

And he wrote down that name, with that familiar face in his mind.

Misa came to the Yagami household the next day. Light gave her clear instructions. She wanted to cry and refuse, but they were Light's orders. She had simply nodded gravely, kissed him goodbye and left.

On the evening of the 4th of November, L was not in the task force headquarters room when Light came. But he had a feeling where the detective would go. Light climbed up the stairs to the roof of the headquarters. Ryuuzaki was standing out in the heavy rain facing a particular direction. His back was against Light.

Light sighed and walked to him.

"Ryuuzaki, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Oh, Light! I didn't see you there." L replied.

"Sure you didn't. Why are you standing out here in the rain?" Light asked him tenderly, pushing a lock of L's drenched hair behind his ear.

"You and I will be parting ways soon, Light. It will be lonely, won't it?" L murmured, his usual mechanical baritone voice sounding tired and sad.

"What are you talking about? Ugh, never mind. Let's just get out of this rain please." Light tried to hide his face from L as he began walking away.

L caught him by the wrist.

"Why, Light? Why must you do this?" L asked.

Light looked away, his eyes downcast.

"It's done, Ryuuzaki. There's nothing you can do to change it. We both know that it's L and Kira, it's no more Ryuuzaki and Light."

L eyed his lover warily.

"And this is your confession, Light Yagami? You are Kira, and you admit it?"

"Ryuuzaki…." Light tried to say, but L interrupted him by grabbing hold of his shirt collar.

"Why did you do this? There were other ways…we could think of something!" L growled at the limp man in his hands.

"No we can't, Ryuuzaki. I don't want to rot in jail. It just won't happen damn it!" Light yelled and punched the detective in his jaw.

L countered with a low kick, throwing Light to the ground.

"Why?! Why would you do this to me? Did you ever love me Light? Did you ever tell the truth?" L said, panting.

Light was silent. He pulled L closer by his waist and kissed him.

"I did, and I still do. But L and Kira hate each other, Ryuuzaki." He said, after breaking the kiss.

* * *

Light had given his father an excuse for staying back that night, saying something that included "working harder to catch Kira".

Light and L laid in each other's arms later that night, Light with his face buried in L's stomach and L lightly petting his head. Light watched as the clock in the bedroom struck midnight.

"When?" L asked simply.

"4:44 am." Light replied, his voiceheavy and choked.

"Go to sleep now, Light." L said, and turned off the lamp by the bedside.

* * *

And now L falls into a deep asleep too, and he supposes it will be a very peaceful one.

At 4 am, the alarm on Light's watch rings. He sees L sleeping soundly beside him. He gets off the bed and goes to the bathroom. After a quick bath, he enters the room and wears the same clothes he had been wearing previously.

He sits on a chair by the bedside watching L's peaceful face while he sleeps. Light finds himself crying, but he quickly brushes away the tears.

 _4:32 am_

Light gets up from the chair and walks towards the door. He locks it and goes to the bed once more.

"I know you're awake, Ryuuzaki." He says to the sleeping figure.

L's eyes shoot wide open. He sits up on the bed, and looks at Light with the saddest face the younger man had ever seen him make. The bags around his eyes looked darker, and he was even more slouched than ever.

"Light…please, don't…" L says softly, pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki…L," Light says to him.

He lies down next to L in bed. The detective looks at the clock.

 _4:40 am_

"Light, please no. Don't. I'm begging you, Light!" L begs.

 _4:44 am_

"I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki…and I love you." Light says sleepily.

He yawns slightly and closes his eyes. L fists the material of Light's shirt, sobbing desperately.

And the greatest detective in the world cries. L cries; he almost dies, but doesn't.

Because the last name written by Kira was never his.

" _Dies peacefully of heart failure in sleep on the 5_ _th_ _of November, 4:44 am._

 _Yagami Light."_

(At the same time somewhere else, Misa Amane burns all the Death Notes and loose papers and is found dead at her apartment the next day).

* * *

 **A/N: Bet you thought till the end that Light was such a monster. I tried to give a lot of misdirecting facts like the date of death (L died on the 5** **th** **of November) and the very title of the story. I hope you fell for it :P**

 **Thank you for reading, and I'd love to hear what you thought of this fic.**

 **KClare.**


End file.
